Sam and Drews Epic Adventures
by AnimeLover19998
Summary: As if the SBPD didnt have enough to worry about with a certain fake psychic but now with four LAPD transfers making their way to the SBPD Santa Barbara is gonna need al the help it can get as Sam and Drew turn this city on its head.


**Authors Note: Hey, Drew here, Sam and I both put alot of work into this project, we hope you like it. Oh and since I couldnt fit it in the summary this is a ShawnXOC GusXOC BuzzXOC and LassieXOC fanfic, but dont worry, no Mary Sue is aloud to tread foot into our stories, **

**Disclaimer:Psych belongs to its repsective owners**

The young woman narrowed her eyes trying concentrate on the road in spite of her present worries. They had been transferred from the LAPD to the SBPD as consulting detectives. In truth she wasn't really that smart or observant, but her friend on the other hand, was blessed with extraordinary observation and deductive skills. But Sam also had sort of a knack for getting into trouble and if not Drew, who would keep Sam safe and out of trouble? Or keep Sam from making trouble for that matter. She had heard that a so-called "Psychic" had been solving a good amount of crimes in this area, Sam being a naturally competitive person, would no doubt take that as a challenge.

"Prius!" yelled Sam punching her in the arm, breaking her train of thought.

"Sam, how many times have I told you, there will never be a Prius apocalypse." Drew sighed obviously unamused. Sam noticed Drew's expression and tried to keep a straight face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, trying to appear professional. Though, the bright spark in her eyes said otherwise.

"Hey, you still think that there's going to be a vending machine revolution…" muttered Sam.

"That's a valid assumption, Sa-"

"SQUIRREL!" Sam loudly interrupted.

"Squirrel? Where!" Drew exclaimed, ducking as if a squirrel would sneak up from the back seat and pull a knife to her throat. Drew had a hard time with coping with squirrels ever since a visit to CSUN went terribly wrong, but that's another story for another time.

"SQUIRREL!" repeated Sam, this time taking the wheel to make a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding squashing a certain fuzzy creature. Now they were on a course for impact with a stop sign, Drew thought fast and tugged the wheel back just barely avoiding a collision and swiftly parallel parked the mini coop at the nearest sidewalk. The Santa Barbra police department was just a few blocks from where they were and she wasn't going to take any more chances with any other furry disturbances that may decide to appear.

"Good morrow to you chief-eth Vic-eth of Santa Barbra-shshshshshire."

"Spencer, I don't have time for you shenanigans right now. I have to make a very important announcement." Vic said making her way past the fake psychic and his best friend, Gus.

"Is this about the new ICEE machine were installing in the lounge? Gus and I are very grateful. In fact we'd be overjoyed if you would also supply those colorful straws with the built in spoon on the tip." Shawn said with a certain seriousness to his voice.

"Don't you even think for a second that your gunna finish all the cherry and leave me with coke again, Shawn."

Completely disregarding the nonsense she was just confronted with, she made her way to the center of the station.

"Gather round people, I have an announcement!" Chief Vic bellowed causing a wave of clatter made by a brood of police officers scrambling around her.

"Alright, we have four new transfers from the LAPD. Mei Rin, a rookie, Bernedette Carlyle, the LAPD's former head detective that will now be working under our own head detective, Carlton Lassiter, and our new consulting detectives, Sam Parker and Drew Summers. Any questions?" She ended with a clap.

"So is that a no, on the ICEE machine?" Shawn asked while putting his arm back down to his side.

"Come on in guys," called Vick.

The first one to enter the room was young woman about age 30. She had sleek black hair that probably went down to her shoulder blades, but was pulled back neatly into a pony tail, revealing her slightly flushed cheeks and beaming chestnut brown eyes. Her uniform was pressed and her badge and name tag were polished exquisitely. She even made her issued loafers shine. The rookie shook the Chief's hand with great enthusiasm.

"Hello chief, I hope to serve you and all of the SBPD to my fullest." She said with great respect. "You'll be working under Buzz McNabb. I'm sure you two will hit it off instantly." Vic said with an assuring smile.

Next to enter the room was a tall, slender woman about age 45. She had a long cascade of dark brown hair that showcased her incredibly rare, yet piercing violet eyes. She wore a black tailored suit that she paired with a cherry red camisole and pointed toed heels to match.

"Good afternoon Chief, I hope to be the best head detective this station has ever had." She said regally.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but, you'll be working under our head detective…Carlton Lassiter." Vic corrected.

"So, you mean to tell me that, I'm NOT the head detective?" Bernadette said in a eerily monotone fashion

"I'm sorry for the miss communication Miss. Carlyle." Vic said apologetically.

The room was overcome by an awkward silence which was broken by the smug snicker of a certain head detective. Bernie then shot a death stare towards an obviously unimpressed Lassiter. All of a sudden the crowd cleared a passage for the enraged transferred detective leading straight to him.

"Hello" She said sticking out her hand coldly.

"Hello Bernadette" Lassiter said grasping her thin hand. "It will be a pleasure working with you"

"Please, call me detective Carlyle." She said tightening her grip.

"How 'bout Miss .Carlyle?" Lassie said pushing his luck.

"Detective. Carlyle." The woman repeated firmly as she just about crushed every bone in the unsuspecting detective's hand. Lassiter tried to keep his composure in front of his collogues as best as he could.

"Would you all excuse me?" He said walking out of the room. As Lassiter walked into Vic's office, he unknowingly leaned against the intercom button while letting out a string of cusswords so bad that McNabb passed out on top of poor Mei Rin who collapsed under his weight. In the corner, Shawn took a seat while he waited for Gus to finish making the popcorn so they could enjoy the utter pandemonium unfolding before their very eyes.

Everyone rushed over to help Buzz gain conciseness and help Mei Rin up from under him. A pall of awkwardness then overtook the station as Lassiter walked back in not aware that his little episode had been broadcasted across the entire station.

"Anyway.." Vic said trying to get everyone back on track "Where's Sam and drew?"

"Late as usual.." Muttered Bernadette.

Shawn and Gus's mouths dropped when two women, about 32 years old walked in. One had waved ginger tresses which contrasted with her porcelain skin and large pale blue eyes. She wore an open blue flannel shirt over a T-shirt which was graced with Captain Crunch's likeness, paired with jeans and a warn pair of once white converse. The other had strawberry blond hair that framed her perfectly bronzed face, which only exaggerated her emerald green, almond shaped eyes. She sported a pastel blue blouse with ruffled details on the front which she tucked neatly under a pair of fitted khaki pants that hid her puma runners.

"Shawn and Gus, this is Sam and Drew. Sam and Drew this is Shawn and Gus, They'll be working on a good majority, if not all cases with you, so you guys better get along" Vic said while walking back to her office.

"Hello, my name is Drew Summers," The strawberry blonde said politely.

"The names Parker…Sam Parker." said the other forming her hands into a gun.

Shawn looked over at his still astounded friend and slowly pushed his jaw up to his upper lip to close Gus' mouth. He then slapped away his friends hand in a feeble attempt to look cool.

"If you ladies have any questions about how things work around here please, don't hesitate to ask." Gus said while smoothing his eyebrows with his index fingers.

"I know this guy isn't for real." Drew whispered to Sam in a doubting tone.

"I'm as real as it gets." Gus as smoothly as possible.

"Really dude?" Shawn said shooting Gus a disapproving look.

"What?" Gus said defending himself.

"Permission to kill?" Drew asked Sam hopefully.

Before Sam could give a verdict, Vic called the four into her office to go over their first case.

**We would really aprreciate some reviews! Please Please Review! and thanks soo much for reading**


End file.
